When Hell freezes over
by Susa J
Summary: When Kaname suddenly gets even more annoying than before and Zero starts to feel like he should start treasuring his chastity. M for future chapters. OOCness. KaZe with slight onesided Shiki x Zero.
1. The hell begins

"I thought we hate each other?"

"We do."

"Then what the hell is all this?"

"Please Kiryuu, I know you're intelligent enough to know that those are blood tablets."

"Shut it neck sucker. I know what they are, but why are those in my room? I can't even swallow them!"

"Force them down if you have to. I got them for you so you won't go crazy whenever you get thirsty. I won't always be there to save your sorry ass. Of course, I understand that you would rather take a bite of this beautiful and smooth neck of m-", Kaname Kuran was cut off when the other person turned to glare at him, very pissed off, may I add. Those eyes would make the hell freeze over and Toga Yagari wet his pants, but little did they affect the older of the two males in the room.

"You're the one with the neck fetish here, vampire. Why are you helping me anyway?"

"Because letting you die would be a waste", Kaname stated and for once, Zero Kiryuu was at loss of words. The only time that had happened before was when Yuki had suggested him trying on a jacket that was oh, so hideous that it would have scared away all the colorblind people within a mile. Needless to say, that jacket never left the discount store.

"And now that we got that cleared out, I could use something to pass time before my classes end", Kaname said and moved to sit on Zeros messy bed. He guessed the boy hadn't made the bed since he moved in. Or cleaned up the rest of the room either, this place was a mess. Maybe he could get a cleaner lady to pass by later.

"Don't you mean, start?"

"No, I mean end. You were the one who made Headmaster Cross call me out in the middle of the class by threatening to rip to shreds his favorite pajamas. The classes are over in about fifteen minutes", the taller told him and didn't even bother to hide the amusement in his voice. "Which, means you also missed your job", it didn't take long for Kaname's words to sink in before Zero practically froze to the spot.

".. Shit."

"Watch your tongue Kiryuu, my fair ears can't take language like that", It also didn't take long for the silver haired teen to grab the nearest solid object and throw it at the vampire so fast it was a surprise the innocent cellphone didn't melt before Kaname caught it with a simple movement of his hand. Zero only realized his mistake when his worst enemy flipped the phone open and went through his contacts. With a mental (_girly, but let's pretend I didn't tell you that or there won't be a second chapter of this story_) shriek he leapt over to the bed and tried to snatch the item back.

"Give it back! Or I'll slap a lawsuit to your face so fast the letters will fly off the paper!"

"… You have Shiki's number?"

"So what?"

"That means he also has yours."

"… What are you getting at?"

"Oh, you'll find out little one", Kaname answered with a dark smirk on his face. And that was something that made chills go down Zeros spine. He really, really didn't want to know what went through Kuran's mind just then. But he did know that he wanted the damn vampire out of his room. Now. As if reading his thoughts, Kaname rose from his seat and made his way to the door.

"I'll call you later", the dark haired male said sweetly and closed the door after him, leaving Zero stare at the bark brown door, which ironically resembled Kuran's hair color. See? He was everywhere, even without meaning to! Not long after he was left alone in his holy loneliness did he hear light footsteps getting closer to his room and Yuuki barging through the door. Oh dear god, was shooting himself really the only way to get some peace around here?

Wait… Call him later?

* * *

The next morning was even worse than the night before. He was so sure Kuran had gotten his number from Shiki, so sure, that he had turned his cellphone off and hid it under the mattress. And even then he had been paranoid enough to hear it ringing every five minutes. In the end he had gone as far as taking the battery out and throwing it in his drawer. In the box meant for his boxers mind you, so damned be the one to dig it out of there. Other than himself of course. When he was finally sure that it was impossible for the phone to start ringing, he had gone to bed. And noticed that the alarm was going to go off in five minutes.

The next time that clock was going ring was when it came back from getting repaired.

Zero quickly pulled on his clothes, not caring about the wrinkles and a stain of god-knows-what inside his trouser's left pocket. He'd decided it was for the best to leave the phone rest in pieces for the day. It's not like anybody would call him anyway. He had four numbers he needed, four. Yagari, Cross, Shiki and Yuuki. And he'd already memorized all of them (_Why Shiki's you wonder? You'll find out later_~).

While making his way to classroom he had decided to stop by the men's room. Last time his teacher had lectured him for looking like a hobo when he stepped into the room. Maybe this time he should even try to look normal.

When he entered the restroom it was empty besides him. And that was a good thing. If anyone happened to see him getting all pretty in front of a mirror, rumors would spread faster than ice cube melts in hell. By the end of the day he would be marked as a homo, a queer, a fag. And he didn't need that, not when he finally could scare away night class's fan girls with just one look. No, if he got marked as a homo, a queer and a fag, the next moment he would find his name being written after the X. After Yuuki showed him some… interesting fiction she had found from the internet, he had learned to fear that letter. And the most frightening thing was the name that would be before the X. Because he really didn't want to know what kind of sick fantasies people had of him.

"Perverts", zero mumbled and bent over the sink to wash his face. Then he suddenly heard his phone ring. It echoed a bit on the walls, but without a mistake it was his. He jerked up and found himself looking the one and only Kuran Kaname straight in the eye. Well, kind of, he was looking at the reflection in the mirror. Kaname was wearing simple black trousers and a dark red dress shirt. In his hand he was holding a familiar cellphone.

"Looking for something?" he asked in a soft tone and held out the phone. Zero had to think twice before he turned around and slowly walked towards the other, as if ready to run for the hills if something weird was to happen. He lifted his hand and took the phone, managing to do so without having to touch the other's hand. Or so he hoped, those long fingers around his wrist and another hand wiping away the water on his face was not part of the plan!

"Say something and I'll snap your wrist in two", Kaname murmured before he even let out a single sound. Oh, was he pissed now. The damn vampire was using his sleeve to gently wipe his face, like he was too retarded to do it himself. When Kaname was done drying off his face his wrist was freed. For a moment he was relieved, but then the dark haired male stepped closer, making him take steps backwards until he met the cold counter of the sinks. He could only watch (very OOC btw~) as Kuran came closer and in the end was pretty much making him lean as back as possible to prevent him from making the run for it.

"I told you I'd call you, didn't I?" he was asked and that made him try to look unimpressed.

"Yeah, so?"

"Oh nothing, I just found this", Kaname emphasized by grabbing his hand that held the phone and lifting it to his lips. "Under your bed. And the battery in your drawer. That wasn't very nice, now was it, _Zero_?"

Oh, he did it now.

* * *

Hello, this was the first chapter of **When Hell freezes over. **

This is actually my firs ever KanaZero fanfic and I've never read or watched the series (_why the hell am I the fan of this pairing then? Idk._), but I've done some research so I think I can manage with this fic. And right after saying that I have to apologize for the shortness of this first chapter. I'll do my best to make the next one longer, so think of this as the events that lead to what will happen in the future.

There is a great chance of alot typing mistakes, so please be free to inform me if you find some :)

Reviews would make me very happy and criticism is welcome!

Have a nice day/evening/morning. If you're supposed to be in bed when you're reading this, I'm not responsible if yo mama wakes up and commands yo off da computerbox.

See you in next chapter! (_Hopefully_.)


	2. The hell contunes

**A/N:** I'm sorry for the OOCness of the characters! And I lack pretty much information about the series, since I've never watched a single episode, or read a one single chapter.

(Horray for the random Pedobear reference!)

I'm sorry, but I hope you'll still enjoy it!

* * *

_"I told you I'd call you, didn't I?" he was asked and that made him try to look unimpressed._

_"Yeah, so?"_

_"Oh nothing, I just found this", Kaname emphasized by grabbing his hand that held the phone and lifting it to his lips. "Under your bed. And the battery in your drawer. That wasn't very nice, now was it, Zero?"_

_Oh, he did it now._

A deep silence fell into the room after the last word was spoken. It was silent for two reasons, because Kaname was simply waiting for a reaction from the silver haired teen and Zero was speechless. This too, because of two reasons. One, Kaname was currently staring at him as if he was waiting for an.. Apology or something. And for the second reason, well… had the freak really gone through his boxers to find the battery? He was pretty sure he had hidden it pretty close to the bottom of the drawer. Who knew pureblood vampires could also be pure perverts. The way Kaname was licking his fingers also worked as a proof for this… Wait a minute. Another mental shriek echoed in Zeros head as he quickly pulled his hand away from the amused looking vampire. To his disappointment the phone had stopped ringing. Maybe if it had been Yagari he could have asked the guy to get his arse here and maul the vampire so badly they would have kicked him out of the night class to keep up their beauty standard.

"I'm sorry to break your bubble Zero, but do you really think they'd gang up against a pureblood for a matter that trivial? I can assure you, that not all purebloods possess the same kind of beauty that I have been blessed with."

What the heck was this guy, a mind reader? And what was up with that unnecessary narcissistic statement?

"We can go with that, but won't you feel a bit insecure if it was true?"

Again!

"Get out of my head Kuran!" Zero growled and shook his head. All that did was make his head spin. He heard a slight chuckle from Kuran, and could actually feel it too, the way their chests were pressed together. Maybe if he shook his head again he could make the man go blind with a wave of his hair. Very unlikely, but the mental image made him feel all fuzzy inside, like the feeling you get when you hug a big brown bear plushie that has a bit of drool forming in the corner of it's mout- wait, wrong bear. Anyway, while he was still planning different escape methods he was completely unaware of the fact that he was now missing a tie and half of his lunch money. The later of course was his own fault for forgetting his wallet on a visible place when Yuuki came to tidy up his room a bit. What, you thought Kaname Kuran has to sink as low as to pilfer few bucks from a guy that thinks his life is fucked up already?

"You really are a bastard, you know?" Zero randomly asked still deep in thought.

"Mmhmm", Kaname hummed and continued unbuttoning the other's shirt, while burying his face into the crook of Zero's neck. It seemed that Zero's personal space alarms finally started working when a wet tongue darted out from Kaname's mouth to dance on the curve of his neck. This time, the shriek didn't stay in his head. And boy, was it loud.

"Well, that was uncalled for", Kaname murmured while nursing his left cheek that now had a bright red handprint adoring it. Zero didn't need to go that far.

Zero again was seemingly suffering from shock, hyperventilation and a mild heart attack all at the same time. The boy was clutching the left side of his chest and panting loudly. Kaname didn't really mind the panting part, as he would be seeing that a lot in the future, but other than that he just snickered at the boy's overreacting.

"You horny beast!" Zero spat and tried to gain control of his breathing. "You don't go and molest people you hate!" he nearly shouted and quickly buttoned up his shirt again. Again he was reminded that this was indeed a public space, when he head talking coming from outside the door. Fortunate to him, it was just some students being late from their classes. As was he. Well, fuck. The devil of a teacher never let in anybody that was late from his class. At least now he wasn't in a hurry. A single glance at the fellow vampire in the room made him correct himself. Okay, so he was in a hurry, to get out of here as soon as possible, that is.

"Oh, please Kiryuu, it wasn't that serious of a crime", Kaname purred, the mark on his face already gone. To Zero's misfortune, the bitchslap (or _an open handed punch_, as he preferred to call it, for **manly** many reasons) hadn't gotten the taller one to back away a single step. So he was still pretty much sandwiched between the hard counter and a firm chest.

"It was sexual harassment", he argued and tried to fix his tie. Which was missing. ".. Kuran", he started and glared at the innocent face the other was wearing. He was seriously starting to feel the headache creeping slowly over him, like a storm that the weathercast failed to inform about.

"What would be the problem?" Kaname asked sweetly and smiled like a little child about to get his cookie after dinner (what, I happen to like using metaphors, just bear with them). Zero's expression was pretty much sending the message that he was going to be dead meat before the class was going to end, if not sooner. "Okay, fine", the brown haired male sighed and pulled out the tie from his left pocket. Zero snatched it and slipped it around his neck, quickly tying it and letting it hang loosely.

"Now, would you mind getting the fuck out of my face?" he snarled and was actually taken aback when the other stepped away from him, the innocent smile still plastered on his handsome face."No, I actually got just what I came here for", he answered and didn't move a muscle when Zero hurried to the door. "I'll call you again", he announced after the other and winced a little to the way the door was slammed shut.

"Darling", he whispered and pulled out a second tie from his right pocket.

**Zero pov.**

I stormed back to my room faster than I ever imagined I'd be able to. If a police officer had seen me, they would have given me a ticket for speeding for sure. But who could blame me? I was running from a nightmare in the form of Kuran Kaname. I had known from the start that he wouldn't come after me. He said it himself, didn't he? That he'd gotten what he came for. Thought I can't help but wonder what exactly he wanted. And all the brainwork that caused made my headache even worse. God dammit, why the heck was I still thinking of the freak when I finally got rid of it. Yes, **it**. Not 'him'. **It** wasn't a living thing to me. **It** was nothing but some dirt under my feet. Dirt with those gleaming maroon eyes that were smiling at me just ten minutes ago…

**Normal pov.**

The second that thought left it's nest in Zero's brain, the youth dropped to his knees and held his head with his both hands.

Zero's screams of agony could be heard to the other side of the campus and succeeded to wake up couple of night class students, all while a certain pureblood had taken a comfortable position on his bed and twirled a red necktie around his fingers. Who would have guessed the matching color of both uniforms' ties would have been handy like that. Well, someday Zero would have to notice the wrong name on the back of the one he was now using.

And boy, would that be an interesting turn of events.

* * *

The evening came way too fast for Zero, who had found a cozy hiding spot in his bed after the little fit he had thrown earlier. The thought of having to face the demon of his dreams made him want to hit his head to the corner of his bedside table. Maybe if he was lucky enough he would pass out and miss is prefect duties. But Yuuki had taken it to her heart to make sure he was still alive before their job every single evening. The girl should be showing up around like, right now, so he had to leave the cozy fluffiness of the bed and at least try to look like he hadn't just woken up, or he would have to stand Yuuki's nursing for the next 24 hours. Although that sounded more tempting than facing Kuran, it would last longer. He could only hope that Kuran wasn't in the mood to do something earth shaking.

After a moment there was a loud knock on the door. Thought it sounded more like Yuuki was pounding the door with her fists and feet. He just simply called her to come in and the girl happily complied, swinging the door open so fast it was a surprise it didn't fly off it's hinges.

"Good evening!" the brown haired girl greeted him and yelped when the door closed before her nose. The door had pounced off the wall and closed with a slam. He could hear an embarrassed laugh from the other side and tried not to chuckle when the door was once again opened but this time more carefully.

"Sorry, I guess I just got a bit exited there", she smiled sheepishly and had a slight hue of red adoring her cheeks. After telling her that it was okay Zero ruffled her hair a bit and watched in amusement as Yuuki showed her tongue to him and tried to comb her hair with her fingers.

"Um, Zero-kun, since when have you used cologne?" the girl suddenly asked and sniffed at the air for a bit. This made Zero visibly twitch and every muscle in his body tensed up. It must have been the smell of the bastard that had been groping him in the restroom few hours ago. He was going to burn this uniform when he would get the chance to do so without being arrested for being a pyromaniac.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I don't smell a thing", he tried to be convincing, but failed miserably. And still Yuuki seemed to believe him. Silly girl. She looked a bit doubtful at first, but let it slide. At least for now.

"You didn't attend to the classes today, were you feeling ill?" she asked with a worried tone in her voice, but Zero just snorted. If he said yes, he would have to endure both Yuuki's babysitting and Kaname Kuran's harassment. "I just didn't feel like going", he simply answered and listened to Yuuki's lecturing about his future not looking good and global warming. It seemed he had left the bathroom light on again last time he went out.

"Anyway, I can't let you walk around with your tie crooked like that! Let me fix it for you", Yuuki hummed and reached out to gently loosen the tie. While doing her magic something on the back of the tie caught her eye. It took a while for her to put one and one together, but the realization left her speechless and made a deep red color rise to her pretty face. Now she knew why Zero didn't take part in the classes, but the reason sent her imagination fly out of the window. The name on the back of the silver haired male's tie made her inner self scream in delight.

"So it's like that! You should have just told me!" the girl shouted with an excited tone and patted the male's chest. She didn't even seem to notice the puzzled expression on Zero's face when se dragged him out of the room, leaving Zero's only true love behind. The Bloody Rose.

* * *

On Yuuki's side, it was a chaos. On Zero's side, it was completely silent. On Zero's side, the girls hoped they had gone to Yuuki's side instead of facing this joy sucking beast. On Yuuki's side, well… Let's just say that the female population of the school was pretty much toying with her. As soon as the gates of the night dorm opened, Yuuki was pretty much stomped on, but a simple glare from Zero was enough to silent the whole crowd. It wasn't a secret that the guy was in a bad mood. More than normally, that is.

The Night class made their entrance and the camera flashes started going off. Roses were thrown on the ground, Aidou was waving to the crowd, then there was a pair of panties that hit the blondie square in the face. Zero didn't even bother to punish the random girl for doing this, for he was too busy trying not to cackle at the blond male's expression. Too bad his fun was a fleeting breeze, for when he lifted his gaze, maroon eyes locked to his silver ones. A wind caught Kaname's brown hair and made it touch his cheek lightly, the little light illuminated his face. Where did that light come anyway? It's not like the sun was up anymore since they were in the middle of October. The male lifted his hand to brush some of his hair from his face. Zero could only stare at him in a trance. However Kaname's little stunt came to an end when Shiki made his way to Zero and the flashlight Takuma had been using to help Kaname ran out of batteries. Now the king of vampires could only watch as his loyal underling took the risk of approaching the crazy crowd to get to his Zero. He should be the one to risk his chastity to be able to bathe in the silver haired teen's… glares. Yup, he doubted Zero would welcome him with such open arms, as he did Shiki.

"Kaname-sama", Takuma sighed worriedly and slipped the dead flashlight to his pocket. He could feel the dark aura emitting from his friend, and he knew what was the cause.

"Takuma, why does it seem like I'm starting to sink to the deep abyss of depression?" Kaname asked and glanced longingly at Zero. Who just then happened to turn around and catch the look thrown to his direction. The face the youth made was like pins and needles to his heart. But he wouldn't let it show. He would make Zero his, and that wouldn't happen any time soon if he started whimpering every time Zero glared at him. At this point even most Night class students had started to wonder why they had suddenly stopped walking and had been standing still for the past few minutes. Actually, it was almost dead silent now, but neither Kaname, Zero or Shiki seemed to notice. Shiki leaned to whisper something to Zero's ear, which made Kaname's brow twitch slightly. As soon as Shiki had finished his business, Zero's head pretty much turned 180 degrees to glare at him with all his might.

"You!"

Uh-oh, it seemed that his blackmailing to get Zero's phone number from Shiki had been exposed.

* * *

**To be continued.**


	3. The hell gets worse

Sorry for the long wait my dear little followers. I just haven't had the inspiration for a while, and there's been a lot of distractions lately. Like driving school, normal school, christenings, fucking dense teachers that won't accept your homework on time and then accuse you for bringing them late and throw shit on you just for the fun of it.

But no worries, I'll try to update more often from now on! And After my surgery on 1st of October, I have 2 weeks to recover, and during that time I'll try to spit out the fourth chapter of this story!

Damn it Zero, why can't you just give up that stupid pride of your's and jump to Kaname's arms.

Enjoy the chapter!

And I'm sorry, I personally don't like this chapter… at all.

I will edit it and rewrite some parts tomorrow.

I just feel like it's pretty messed up and hard to follow.

Not to forget the insane OOCness of every character.

But bear with me, it won't stay like that forever.

* * *

_Shiki leaned to whisper something to Zero's ear, which made Kaname's brow twitch slightly. As soon as Shiki had finished his business, Zero's head pretty much turned 180 degrees to glare at him with all his might. _

"_You!" _

_Uh-oh, it seemed that his blackmailing to get Zero's phone number from Shiki had been exposed._

Okay Kaname, calm down. Keep your head cool and your well sculptured butt will be safe. Zero won't kill you, right? I mean, who would want to hurt this kind of beauty? Oh, yeah… Zero the vampire hunter. Curse it all and damn it to hell.

"How can I help you?" Kaname asked politely and gave the silver haired youth a smile that would melt the ground under a fangirl's feet. Too bad it didn't work on Zero, who was getting nearer at an alarming speed. If there ever was a time that Kaname wished he could just swallow his pride and take cover, it was now. Maybe a kicked puppy look would soften whatever it was that Zero was going to throw at him, verbally or physically. Still getting nearer. Closer. Still closer. Zero, that's enough, arm length away is good, no? Apparently no. He was so close that Kaname could just grab him, throw him over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and run to his room for a well earned Zero time. But that would be like signing his own death sentence, there was ways to kill purebloods after all. And Zero probably knew them all, and might have made up some of his own methods too.

"You told him I was _pregnant_ to you?" Zero hissed as quietly as he could and if the look in his eyes could kill, Kaname would be dead ten times over. Maybe twelve.

"Apparently my attempt amused him so much that I had the time to dig through his cell phone for your number while he was busy trying to gasp air between his giggles", Kaname answered, not really sure if he should be proud of his achievement or not. But seeing the blush of rage on Zero's face right now was worth the humiliation of being laughed at by his minion.

"But why in the name of everything that's beautiful did you try blackmail him with us naming the imaginary baby after him, if you already got the number?" Zero fumed, his last bits of self control slipping away.

"… I like it when you use 'us' while talking about you and me", Kaname felt his thoughts slip through his lips before he could stop it. He could swear he heard Shiki giggle again, but he was too mesmerized by the expression on Zero's face to care. At least that distracted Zero enough to not notice that he never got the answer to his question.

"You… really…", it looked like the vein on Zero's forehead would pop any minute now. "You know what, maybe _you_ and _I _should discuss this later. Alone."

As much as Kaname would have liked that, the tone Zero used to spit the words out made him think twice. Alone with Zero, good. Alone with Zero and his precious gun, not so good. The forced smile on Zero's pretty face didn't help either. For once Kaname felt relieved when Zero started barking to the entire night class to get their asses to their classes. Oh well, at least he had a date with Zero later. Planning how to get an angry Zero to bed was a good way to pass time and lower his grades for not answering the teacher's calls.

* * *

Apparently getting Zero to bed wasn't so hard after all.

The night class' return to their dorm went smoothly, with Zero barely looking at him the whole time. He could only smirk, knowing he would be seeing that silver hair not soon after. In the end thought, it appeared that Zero had forgotten all about their meeting, for he was sleeping soundly in his bed when Kaname sneaked in through his window. But the teen still had his uniform on and he laid on top of the bed covers, so maybe falling asleep wasn't intended.

"Oh Zero, so careless. Whatever could you do if some shady person crawled in from that window and started molesting you in your sleep", Kaname wondered and smiled to himself while making his way to the bed as quietly as possible. And done by a pureblood it was pretty damn quiet.

"This is rather tempting", the king sighed and bent over to run his finger down the other's cheek. Soft as ever. He saw those eyes move behind the eyelids. He would have to be careful not to wake the teen up. His hand moved slowly from Zero's cheek to his jaw, then neck and lastly to the collarbone that peeked from his white shirt. Feeling rather daring Kaname let his fingers dance even lower, until they met a belt. That was going to be in the way. Before starting a quiet war with the piece of leather Kaname decided it would be for the best to test the waters first. He wouldn't want an angry Zero waking up and biting his fingers off.

"I wonder…" Kaname mumbled and carefully moved a finger across the boy's crotch. No reaction. He was still alive and had all ten of his fingers left. Applying a bit more pressure to his fingers and repeating the motion was enough to stir at least one part of Zero's body awake. Feeling the organ twitch slightly beneath his fingers gave Kaname so much mental pleasure that he missed the small movement from the boy. Shifting from slight touching to full time groping the growing bulge between the teens legs proved to be a big mistake. Just as he was inching closer to claim those soft lips, the worst thing happened. Zero opened his eyes.

At first Zero seemed to not quite realize what was going on, but being the dense little pureblood Kaname was, he missed the chance to pull away and pretend innocent. No, he kept his hand right there and gazed in those pale eyes as they slowly blinked and focused on his face.

"…" It happened in less than a second. A fist out of nowhere. Kaname falling to the floor and Zero's hands tightening around his windpipe. Kaname looked up to the teen that was straddling his hips and glaring at him like there was no tomorrow. It was obvious that he wanted to yell his lungs out, but that would wake up other students. That would do nothing good to Zero's reputation, seeing as Kaname would be gone before anyone could blink the sleep out of their eyes.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" Zero asked in such a calm tone that it was actually quite frightening. Maybe it was because he was still slightly out of it, having just woken up, or he had been waiting for this to happen. Either way, Kaname wasn't ready to answer yet, seeming slightly mesmerized by the sight before him. Zero's hair was slightly ruffled from sleeping, his eyes still half lidded. The light from he window illuminated his face lightly and made those eyes look more white than pale lavender. He caught a glimpse of the silver piercings glint in the moonlight. He wanted to say the other looked beautiful, but decided against it, aware of the fact that Zero might really snap.

"Why are you doing things like this? Is it a new way of yours to pass time? Is it that fun to see me wanting to rip you to pieces?" Zero questioned, trying hard to keep his voice down.

"Please do believe me when I tell you that is not the reason", Kaname sighed and ran a hand through his brown hair. Zero made no movement to remove his hands away, but forcing them off wouldn't do any good. And he would probably end up pinning the boy to the floor. Last time he had forced himself on Zero, the teen had been _very_ pissed off. And as much as Kaname liked to see Zero like that, it wouldn't help him to get the ex-human to relax with him around. So for now, he would have to try the slow and seductive way, if that didn't work… He'd just have to settle to tying Zero to his bed and have his way with him.

"Then what? Shouldn't you be trying to do things like these to Yuuki and not me?" Zero snarled and Kaname could see the loathing in that glare.

"Zero, I don't find the idea of sleeping with my sister very tempting."

"But you love her!" fingers loosened their grip around Kaname's throat, leaving red prints to the creamy skin.

"She _is_ my sister after all."

"What about me? What if I loved her?" Zero growled, getting frustrated with the situation. Kaname looked him, a small smile on his lips as he lifted himself a little off the ground, so that he was leaning on his elbows. He was too close to Zero's liking, but backing off would be cowardly.

"I happen to know that you don't. And even if it was true, it wouldn't last very long", he said, the smile reaching his eyes as he gazed up to the lavender orbs watching back at him, not a single bit amused, but the curiosity visible in them.

"And why is that?" the teen breathed out.

"Because you're going to fall in love with me", Kaname whispered and brought his hand up, stroking one pale cheek before closing the gap between them, bringing his lips to the unexpected ones above.

It wasn't a magical moment, there wasn't anything special, just two pairs of lips pressed together for a less than a second. Then it was over. Zero was forced to move back when Kaname sat up. The king of vampires looked at the boy in mild curiosity. Inside, he was eager to see Zero's reaction, and on the outside he continued to smile like he knew something that Zero didn't.

"Well?" he asked with a slight amusement in his voice. Zero was staring at him, nothing more. Had he managed to break the boy's brain?

"… You!" why did that bring for a déjà vu kind of a feeling. Zero's eyes widened and the teen started cursing and ranting so fast that Kaname had trouble trying to catch every insult thrown at him.

"Excuse me, what was that last one?" he asked, "It sounded like you just told me to stick my genitals to a meat grinder."

"I did."

"Now that's just mean, Zero."

That was when a familiar ringtone filled the room and both of them turned their heads to the direction of Zero's bed. It seemed like both of them thought of the same thing and Zero turned to face Kaname.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Want to bet on it?" Kaname smirked and Zero dove for the phone. His fingers brushed the cold metal before it was snatched away from his reach. Shit. Kaname stared at the phone with an unreadable expression. He then looked at Zero, as if questioning if he should answer it or not. Apparently Zero's head shaking meant yes, seeing that Kaname flipped the flap open and smiled with a weird glint in his eyes as he watched Zero.

"Good evening, how may I help you, Shiki? " Zero cursed and slammed his head against his bed. Of course it had to be Shiki and not Yuuki. Even Cross would have been a better option!

"Of course Zero is here. On his knees at the end of the bed actually. You happened to interrupt something just now", Kaname smirked and Zero stared at him like he'd just grown a second head. Did Kaname just make it sound like they were having sex? He knew Shiki wasn't stupid enough to fall for it, but he still didn't believe that Kaname had the nerve to do something like that.

"Okay, we'll be right there", with that Kaname hung up and turned to Zero. "Shiki says hi", he said with a smile on his lips, but didn't sound too happy about it.

Zero could only hope this wasn't going to turn ugly.

"Come with me", Kaname commanded and pocketed the phone he had been holding a bit too tightly.

"Where to?" Zero asked. Not that he was going anywhere, but he was a bit curious.

"To the Moon dorms", Kaname answered and Zero almost gaped at him.

"Have you lost your fucking mind? Like hell I'm going there to sing happy songs with those bloodsucking bast-LET ME DOWN!" Kaname rolled his eyes at the yelling and made his way to the window with struggling Zero thrown over his shoulder. He felt the pounding of Zero's fist on his back and had to hold his legs with one hand so the teen wouldn't be able to kick him in any sensitive places. Even if he owned the ultimate power, kicks in the family jewels still hurt.

* * *

**Zero's pov**

With Kaname's speed the journey from his room to Kaname's took less than a minute, but he was sure that he must have woken up _somebody_ with his yelling and cursing. At least by now the whole night dorm knew that they had a visitor.

When they got to Kaname's room the guy had thrown him on the bed, told him to wait here and then disappeared through the door. Did the idiot really think he was going to sit here like a trained puppy waiting for it's master to come back.

"Like hell I will!" He jumped to his feet and took a quick look around the room. Damn, this room was amazing compared to his. Now, which door was the one that led out. After checking the first one and finding a private bathroom Zero was a bit ticked off, again. He'd have to talk to Cross about the luxury that the Moon dorm had. He got lucky with the second door and took in the hallway. He didn't see anyone, so at least Kaname hadn't made anyone guard the door.

"Which direction should I choose?" he thought aloud and scratched his chin. Something told him that he should choose right, but he still decided to go left. After only a few steps he heard somebody behind him.

"You're going the wrong way", he turned to look and let out a relieved sigh.

"Shiki."


	4. To hell with this!

I managed to get this written faster than I thought, but it's all thanks to my source of inspiration.

Thank you my pätkänukke :D

Apparently some people wish for some Shiki x Zero time, and I'll give it to you!

Anything to get more revie- FANS.

Can anybody else hear Kaname growling in the background?

So, I managed to read the first book, but to be honest… I feel like ripping Yuuki apart. I might get nasty looks from her fans by saying this but… I can't read any more volumes, or watch the anime. My brain won't handle it. So I'll rely on my source of information, thanks again pätkänukke3

Enjoy this chapter!

This one didn't turn out to have as much humor as I first planned, but I hope you'll bear with that.

I'm sorry they're so short, but I'll try harder with the 5th chapter!

* * *

_"Which direction should I choose?" he thought aloud and scratched his chin. Something told him that he should choose right, but he still decided to go left. After only a few steps he heard somebody behind him._

_"You're going the wrong way", he turned to look and let out a relieved sigh._

_"Shiki."_

"Thank god it's you! I'd have strangled myself if it had been Aidou", Zero mumbled and pinched the bridge of his nose. Shiki was maybe the only person from the night class that he could stand. Okay, Takuma Ichijo didn't seem that bad either, but pigs would fly that day when he started being friends with a vampire, let alone a vampire that close to Kuran. Okay, Shiki was a vampire. But Shiki was… Shiki. And Shiki was good at silent revenges. He'd never forget when he heard that half of Aidou's room had been deep-frozen after he found a rubber spider under his bed covers. Only Zero and Shiki knew the culprit.

"So… Kaname was in your room?" Shiki asked with a flat tone.

"He fucking broke in and almost raped me while I was asleep!" Zero growled, getting a flashback of the kiss. Shit, for a moment he'd forgotten all about it. Kuran had also mentioned something about him falling in love with the jerk. Not even if the Hell freezes over. He was so going to have Kaname by the balls for this.

"Is that so? He made it sound like you were kneeling there with your ass in the air and waiting for him to f-""If you finish that sentence, I'll shoot your brains out", Zero snarled, blushing furiously. Shiki chuckled and turned on his heels. He motioned Zero to follow him and started walking without a word. One more good side of the guy, he never spoke too much. If he had something to say, he said it. But never did he start chatting about the weather of the day just to fill a silence.

* * *

"Shiki, I thought I asked you to show me the way _out_, not to show me _your room_", Zero groaned once he was guided to sit on the edge of the redhead's bed. What was with everyone wanting to have him on their beds lately.

"What's with the hurry? I thought you could tell me what happened earlier?" Shiki asked, small smile playing on his lips.

"I told you already! The bastard came and started sexually harassing me in my sleep!" Zero snorted and crossed his arms. Why was Shiki looking at him like he knew something.

"I guess it was about the time for that to happen", the other chuckled and sat next to him, a bit too close. Zero's personal bubble covered a large area.

"What are you trying to say?" Zero was getting suspicious.

"He's been practically eye humping you for a while now", Shiki said. Was that a faint giggle Zero heard? The bastard must find this situation funny in some way Zero failed to. Because Shiki never giggled. Ever. Zero shuddered at the mental image of Kaname staring lustfully at him in class switches while everybody else noticed it, except for him. Maybe his yelling wasn't the only reason he got nasty looks from the day class girls.

"As much as it pains me to tell you this", Shiki said with a smirk of a kind, "he even doodled your name to his notebook in class. It had hearts and all that girly stuff", the look on his face must have been one of a kind, because suddenly Shiki seemed to be holding a laugh. And if that wasn't out of his character, nothing was.

"You really are a closet sadist, aren't you?" Zero groaned and dropped his head to his hands.

"Maybe just a little."

* * *

"Kaname-sama, may I ask why you brought that… thing over here?" Aidou the Idol asked and wrinkled his nose in disgust. Kaname lifted an eyebrow and clicked his tongue. Only Aidou had the nerve to talk like that about Zero. Apparently the blond was still in denial about the attraction Kaname had for Zero. Everybody else acknowledged it, they just didn't like it.

"Aidou, I'm sure Kaname has a good reason for this", Takuma said and looked at the pureblood who just shrugged with his arms crossed on his chest.

"Actually, I don't", well, that wasn't expected. Kaname had been acting a bit weird lately. There was times when he was like… a spoiled child that did what they wanted and waved away anyone who had anything to say about it. And Zero was his new favorite toy that others wanted to get rid of.

"So, you just suddenly found it necessary to bring him here?" Aidou asked, bewildered about what he just heard.

"That's right", Kaname said and smiled like Aidou was a little kid who just learnt something new. The blond wanted to say something more, but was interrupted by Takuma.

"So you'll finally confess to him?" the blond asked with the excitement clearly showing on his face.

"Confess what?"

"That you're in love with him of course!"

"_WHAT_?" Aidou cried out and threw a shocked look at Kaname. No, his Kaname-sama wouldn't…

"I'm not going to confess", Kaname stated.

"Phew, I already thoug-""He'll be the one to do it first", Kaname smirked and Aidou shuddered at the evil glint in his eyes. This was serious. His Kaname had gone crazy.

"Thank you Aidou, it really warms my heart when you think of me that way", oh yeah, Kaname still kept doing that.

"But Kaname-sama, was it really necessary to bring him _here_? Clearly the guy is not comfortable in here, and some of us are not too happy to have him here, if he hasn't escaped already", Aidou muttered the end, knowing very well that Kaname could still hear it.

"I told him to wait in my room."

"Since when has Kiryuu Zero obeyed your commands?"

Kaname rose from his chair and quickly made his way out of the room before either one of the nobles had the time to say another word.

…

Kaname soon found out that Zero really had escaped. He knew he should have locked the door, but just to be nice, he didn't. And now he was regretting it. The weird thing was that he could still smell Zero somewhere close, so he hadn't left the building. And there was the weird part, he had thought that Zero would get the hell out of here the first thing. Why would he still be her- oh, yeah. Zero had someone in the night class that he was familiar with. Oh Zero, resistance would only make this much more exciting.

* * *

"You know Zero, Kaname won't stop if you just tell him to", Shiki said and leaned a bit more closer to the silver haired male. Zero looked at him questionably and unconsciously leaned away. What was Shiki getting at? He knew Kuran wasn't the type to give up just because his prey didn't want to play with him. But what else could he do? As much as he would have liked to, killing the pureblood really wasn't an option. No matter what happy dance Yagari would pull, he doubted other vampires would be pleased.

"You know what I'm saying, don't you Zero?" Shiki asked, although it sounded more like a statement in his ears. The boy was still leaning towards him, making him slightly uncomfortable. He tried to lean back as much as he could and soon found himself with his back to the mattress and grey eyes watching down at him with a glint of amusement.

"Don't you think that the best way to show Kaname that you're not interested is to show him?" the redhead asked and hovered over him.

"What are you trying to pull?" Zero questioned, glaring a bit at the teen watching him from the above.

"Don't you worry about that. A hickey or two should do it", Shiki smiled and lowered his face to breath on his neck, the opposite side of the tattoo. For a moment both of them were silent before the redhead was thrown to the other side of the bed by a furious Zero.

"Are you fucking messed up in the head or what? Like hell I'd let a vampire like you suck on my neck, were you after my blood or not!" he shouted and sat up straight. The other didn't seem too impressed and just looked at him as if he was bored.

"So you'd rather have me suck on somewhere else?" why did that have to sound so sexual? Apparently Shiki had meant it to, seeing as he had that half amused smile on his lips again.

"It would greatly please me if you didn't", growled a new voice from the door. Both heads turned to the person whose eyes were fixed on Zero. Oh holy hell.

"Kaname-sama", Shiki was the first one to speak, having wiped the smile off his face, now looking as expressionless as always. At first it seemed like Kaname was going to ignore his presence, but suddenly decided against it.

"Shiki, I'll deal with you later, Zero, please follow me. We have something to discuss", the pureblood calmly commanded. Zero was about to argue with him, but snapped his mouth shut when he saw the look in Kuran's eyes. He lifted himself from the bed and walked to the waiting vampire. Once he was at the door Kaname turned on his heels and exited the room, with Zero close behind. As the door closed, Shiki let out a sigh he had been holding and leaned back on the bed. He may have failed this time, but the game wasn't over just yet.

…

"What is it? And you better make this quick, because I'd like to sleep before I have to go and play a shepherd to day class students", Zero groaned when they finally made it to Kaname's room. So far the vampire hadn't said a word, and wasn't even facing him! If the guy didn't make a move to try to communicate with him, then so be it!

"Fine, if you have nothing to say, then I'll leave", the words had barely the time to leave his mouth when he was suddenly grabbed from behind and thrown to the bed. And that was quite a flight from the other side of the room. Zero suddenly saw the world upside down as he hanged over the edge of the bed. He really wasn't in the mood to do sit-ups, but he had to in order to crawl back to the bed just in time to see Kaname get on the bed too. No way, he was not going to get molested for the millionth time on the same evening!

"Oh no, not this time!" he snarled and went for the window next to the bed. He didn't even make it out of the bed before he felt a tight grip around his ankle and was pulled back. "STOP MANHANDLING ME DAMNIT!"

"Zero, I was going to wait until you came to me by your own will, but it seems like it has it's own risks", Kaname almost purred and crawled on top of him. There, a hard and well aimed kick to the groin could distract the pureblood until he could escape, but Kaname still had his ability to know everything he was thinking, so planning anything was a waste of time. The vampire nudged his legs apart and settled himself between them, bringing his plans to a halt. Fuck.

"Would it hurt you to stay out of my head for at least once?"

"Seeing what you were planning just seconds ago, I'd say so."

"…" smartass.

"Zero, I can't help but notice this strong smell of a certain student on you", Kaname whispered to his ear and gave it a quick lick. Zero threw his arms up in order to push the vampire away, but they were quickly forced back down on the bed by a strong pair of smooth hands. Letting out a sigh he glared at the face above his. No matter how strong he was, a pureblood would still beat him up in less than a second. Kaname just smiled a smile with a creepy dark shade in it.

"What, are you jealous or something?" he snorted, but was taken aback by a sudden flash in those red eyes.

"My, aren't you an observant one", Kaname mocked him and the grip around his wrists tightened slightly. "Do you find it amusing? Or maybe disgusting?" Kaname questioned and nuzzled his cheek. "A bit of both?"

"More like hard to believe", Zero spat and turned pulled his head away from the perfect nose. "A pureblood in love with an ex-human? You sure your ancestors won't pull out their last stands of hair when they hear about this?"

"Then what about that teacher of yours? Toga Yagari, I doubt he'd feel proud if he saw you right now", Kaname snapped back. "Besides, who ever said I was in love with you? Have you thought that maybe I just like to keep what's mine being untouched by others?"

"_I'm not yours_!"

"I thought you'd say that. Believe me Zero, you are. More than you'd think", with that the brown haired leaned down and brushed his lips to Zero's soft ones. The teen didn't pull away right away, but when he did Kaname dove for his neck. He nibbled on the unmarked side of the neck and smirked when he felt a shudder go through the body under his. Zero made some noises of discomfort, but apparently didn't dare to use loud voice. Maybe in the fear of letting out something else that curses?

"Why won't you just give up? It would save us both the pain of not getting what we want", he mumbled between his licks and sucking on the pale skin. He could feel the growl before he heard it, but the little sound right after it made him chuckle.

"You really are a feisty one", he breathed out and leaned back to admire the work of his. Zero was flushing furiously and his eyes were tightly closed. A large red bruise was appearing on his neck. His breathing was uneven and he'd been clenching his fists shut with enough force for his nails to leave marks to his palms.

"_Good boy_."


	5. Announcement

I'm sorry for such a long gap in the updating my dear readers. I have not forgotten this story, I still have the next chapter under work, but I need your help guys.

I'M STUCK.

I just can't decide how to continue. I have several different scenarios in my head but I don't know if I want to write any of them.

So I ask **you **my dear readers, how would you like this story to continue? I don't need a whole plot, but I need just help for the next chapter.

Any kind of suggestions are welcome, just to give me that small kick. I won't promise to do every suggestion, but I will use those that inspire me and I will give credit to those that deserve it.

Now that I got that off my chest, I'll keep working on the newest chapter.

Peace out.


End file.
